The Web That You Weave
by ThePlaceboEffects
Summary: Emma and Regina have always been adventurous in the bedroom, but one day Emma stumbles across a particular kink that the Queen had neglected to share with her.


A/N: If you asked me what decisions I'd made in my life that lead me to writing smut that involved a tarantula, I wouldn't be able to answer that. But this is dedicated to all of Arachniswen, and a special shout out to Meli who encouraged me throughout the writing of this fic, and helped me write it along the way.

This is my first time writing smut so... be gentle :)

* * *

Emma heard Regina coming through the door just as she finished putting a box in the closet of their bedroom.

"Emma?" Regina called from the foyer as she kicked off her shoes.

"Up here!" Emma yelled back as she left their bedroom and made her way down the stairs. "How was your day?" She asked as she got to Regina and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Exhausting."

"Oh?" Emma raised her eyebrows. "I might have something that'll take your mind off of your day."

"What is it?" Regina asked skeptically. Last time Emma had a 'surprise,' it ended up being a game of paintball, and she still had bruises to show for that ordeal.

"You're going to have to wait until after dinner. Don't worry though, you're in for quite a treat."

Emma stood up from the bed after tying Regina's wrists to the headboard, and made quick work of tying her ankles down as well. She sauntered over to the closet, retrieving the box with her special surprise that she had picked up earlier in the day. "You know Regina, I could relish the sight of you being tied up and desperate for my touch, all day long."

"As much as I appreciate you revering my body Miss Swan," Regina tested the restraints as she spoke, "I'd much rather you show, instead of tell, hmm?"

"Oh Regina, don't you worry. I intend to show you how just much I love you, and this sight before me, but this time we're going to do something a little different, okay?" Emma made her way to the main light switch and turned off the overhead light, bathing the room in a faint orange glow, and temporarily hiding Emma in shadows.

Regina looked up with a mix of curiosity and anticipation, and saw Emma smiling suspiciously with a box in her hand as she stepped out of the darkness. She tilted her head and narrowed her eyes. "What is that?"

"Shh," Emma scolded. "See, last week I was studying magic from those old books, like you always tell me to," she said as she reached inside the box and scooped up its contents in her hand, still keeping it hidden from Regina. As she walked towards the right side of the bed where Regina was tied up, she continued. "While I was studying, I came across quite an interesting book... a diary if you will, that told tales of a certain Queen and Dragon," Emma tilted her head, "You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

Regina's breath hitched as Emma finally revealed what had been in the box.

"Ahh I see the Queen has figured out what I am talking about," Emma said as she made her way to the bed. "Tell me Regina, when exactly were you going to tell me the naughty, naughty tale of the Queen, the Dragon, and the time they brought a tarantula into their bed?" Emma's voice was somewhere between a whisper and a growl, and that, mixed with the fact that Emma's hand was hovering inches over her with a tarantula, set a wave of arousal straight to Regina's core.

Memories of a time long ago flooded into Regina's mind, of the time that Maleficent had gotten close to her ear, breath tickling the side of her face, just as Emma was doing now, and whispered "do you trust me?" Back then, she had been considerably more terrified. Spiders in the Enchanted Forest could do a lot more than just poison you, but Regina had put her faith in Mal that she would be okay, and Gods did that pay off.

Regina's breath grew shallow as Emma brought the tarantula closer, and closer to her stomach. Her heart was racing, beating frantically against her ribs like a caged bird until she felt light-headed. Her adrenaline was pumping; blood rushing in her ears, but she wasn't scared, not in the slightest. She bit her lip, trying to focus on her breathing before she passed out.

"Tell me what your safe-word is," Emma breathed into Regina's neck.

"It's timber."

"And you know when to use it?"

"If I'm feeling uncomfortable or want you to stop."

"Good girl. Now we can have some fun," Emma whispered while she took Regina's ear in her mouth, biting down gently but firmly. "This is how it's going to work" she said, standing up to check the restraints on Regina's hands, making sure they were tight, but not uncomfortable. "I am going to put this tarantula on your body and you are going lay still, not moving an inch and let it walk all over you. And then you're going to tell me exactly how it feels."

She licked her lips, barely breathing, as she nodded, encouraging Emma to continue. Emma lowered her hand and the tarantula slowly walked off of it, and on to her body. Instinctively, she twitched. Not so much that it would frighten the spider, but enough that Emma leaned in towards her ear, and breathily whispered "don't move."

The tarantula walked across her abdomen, its eight legs feeling light but heavy at the same time. As it crawled further up her chest, one of its furry legs brushed past her nipple, and she moaned as she felt the sensitive peak harden.

"How does it feel?" Emma asked.

"It's–" another moan escaped Regina, as Emma had slowly but deliberately run one of her fingers through her growing wetness, stopping just short of where she craved her touch most. Her hips jerked up instinctively, searching for more contact.

"Ah ah." Emma chided, pushing her hips down. "What did I say about moving? One more mistake from you, and I'm going to leave you tied up with Raven here crawling all over you, working you up more and more, but with no one to offer you release. Is that what you want?"

Regina shook her head.

"So." Emma teased her entrance before sticking two fingers into her at an agonizingly slow pace. "How... does it feel?" She asked, moving her fingers at a speed that would tease Regina until she went mad, but wasn't enough to get her off.

Regina took a steadying breath, taking all of her willpower not to grind against Emma's hand, because while her pace was torture, having no contact at all would be much worse. "It's... it feels..." she was having difficulty forming coherent sentences, with the spider that was all but suctioning her nipple, and Emma who had clearly woken up that morning with the goal of driving her crazy. "It's like this sharp–" she gasped, "–tapping feeling. But it's–good," she moaned as Emma had curled her fingers, hitting the spot inside her that made see stars and her knees go weak " _so_ good."

"Good." Emma said as she continued moving her fingers ever-so-slowly.

"Emma please." Regina groaned, fingernails digging into her palms painfully. "I need more."

"Remember, no moving." Emma smirked as she took her thumb and started circling it around her clit at the same speed she was moving her fingers at.

Regina gasped at the added contact. It turned out she was much more turned on than even she thought. The spider was crawling up her neck now, rubbing its abdomen on her as it walked across her pulse point. Goosebumps raised across her flesh as the tarantula crawled across one of her more sensitive areas.

Emma used the hand that wasn't knuckle-deep in Regina to make a beckoning motion with her finger. Regina was confused, as it wasn't like she could move, until she felt the tarantula leave her neck and walk towards Emma.

"How are you doing that?" Regina gasped, her eyes jumping between the tarantula crawling on her stomach and the mischievous look in Emma's eyes.

"I told you Regina," Emma said, her voice low and sultry, "I've been studying." With her fingers still moving inside Regina, she leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "Are you scared?"

"Far from it." She breathed, cheeks flushed with arousal, eyes darkened with lust.

The tarantula made its way further and further down her abdomen, and Regina stopped breathing. The feather-light, needle-like tap-tap-tapping so close to her pussy was something that Maleficent hadn't even done, and it was driving her wild.

"Emma..." Regina gasped out between breaths, "I'm so close."

Meanwhile, the dragon herself had poofed into the Mayoral mansion, long abandoning pleasantries such as ringing doorbells or calling before showing up at her house. She had a question for Regina, and she was determined to have it answered immediately.

Finding the living room and kitchen empty, she shrugged, pouring herself a generous helping of Regina's cider before continuing her search of the house. She walked up the stairs, heading towards Regina's room. Walking down the hallway, Maleficent heard a sound coming from Regina's bedroom.

Regina's head snapped up. "Emma stop." Emma immediately ceased her ministrations. "Did you hear that?" Regina asked, voice tight and laced with panic. "What if Henry came home?"

"The only thing I _heard_ is your moans your majesty." The blonde said with a wink.

"Emma I'm _serious,_ " She hissed. "I heard someone walking down the hall.

" _Regina?_ " A voice called from just down the hall, " _Could you tell me who this Angelina Jolie person is, and why she's me in this God-awful world?_ "

"Shit. What's Maleficent doing here?" Emma said as she rushed to untie Regina and put the tarantula back in its box, but her effort was in vain. She had hardly gotten off the bed before Maleficent had opened the door, and was greeted with Regina spread-eagle on the bed, and the Savior sheepishly holding a spider in her hand.

"Oh my," Maleficent drawled, leaning on the doorframe as she took a sip of her drink. "Now this brings back some memories," she smirked. "Tell me Savior, do you think you have it in you to top the dragon?" She tilted her head mockingly. "I don't think you have the _fire_."

"Maleficent." Regina glared at her. "Do you think you could come back at a more..." she shifted her eyes from side to side, gesturing to the room, " _appropriate_ time?"

"Leave?" Maleficent asked as she walked in, kicking the door closed behind her. She stalked towards Regina, not paying Emma much thought. "Tell me little Queen," she said as she dragged one of her sharp fingernails down Regina's jaw, "do you _really_ want me to go?" Maleficent crouched down by the side of the bed where Regina was still tied up, putting her drink down on the bed-side table. Whispering close to her ear, loud enough that Emma could hear, she continued, "or, do you want to relive one of our greatest memories, with the addition of your new friend. I'm _sure_ the Savior is curious what happens when you wake a sleeping dragon," she said, looking straight into Emma's eyes with a predatory stare.

Regina's gaze shifted from Maleficent to Emma, and she saw the lust and curiosity that was dancing in Emma's eyes. Emma was looking between Maleficent and Regina before her gaze locked with Regina's as they were both trying to confirm without words if this was something they were okay with.

"Emma, I don't want to force you into anything that you're uncomfortable with. But if it's something you want..." Regina trailed off, giving Emma the chance to back down.

"If we do this, it's going to be a one time thing _only_ ," Emma growled at Maleficent by way of answering Regina's question.

Maleficent raised a single manicured eyebrow, smirking at the confirmation. "Don't worry your pretty little head savior, I'm not going to steal the Queen from you." As she spoke, she closed the distance between herself and Emma, shrugging off her blazer and waistcoat as she got closer.

Emma swallowed audibly as the dragon got closer, and turned to Regina one last time to make sure she was okay with it. At Regina's nod, she turned back to Maleficent, and her nimble fingers worked at undoing the buttons of her blouse. Pushing the cotton blouse off of Maleficent's shoulders, Emma bit her lip as she took in the sight before her. Inhaling sharply, Emma ran her hands up Mal's bare sides before pulling her flush against her body. "If you turn into a giant lizard, I'm going to kill you," Emma muttered before capturing her lips in a searing kiss.

Maleficent responded instantly, hands reaching up to thread through Emma's hair, pulling hard enough to elicit a moan from the younger blonde. Their tongues clashed in each other's mouths like an all-consuming fire. Because she was part dragon, Maleficent's skin was hot to the touch, almost to the point of being scorching, but it was a warmth you could get lost in.

Mal hummed, breaking off their kiss to make her way down Emma's neck, sucking on her pulse point, and revelling as she felt it quicken under her lips. Emma's head fell back and she groaned Mal's name as the dragon swirled her tongue against the sensitive skin at the hollow of her neck.

Agile fingers made their way to the hem of Emma's shirt, Mal's mouth leaving Emma's neck as she pulled the white tank top over her head. Emma rid herself of her pants, and kneeled before Maleficent, working her fingers as she opened the clasps and zips of her pants. Slowly, she pulled the dragon's pants down, and Mal stepped out of them. Standing up, Emma took in the sight before her. While Emma was wearing her typical boy-shorts and t-shirt bra, Mal was wearing a dark, sinful red matching lingerie set, the type people typically only wear when they know they're getting laid.

"Show me what you've got, Savior." Mal said as she rid Emma of her bra, taking Emma's breasts in her hands, slowly caressing them. The younger blonde just raised her eyebrows in question, causing Maleficent to sigh. "Or do I have to show you everything?"

Mal put a hand firmly on Emma's chest, pushing her towards the bed until she was laying down beside Regina. With a snap of her fingers, Regina was free of her restraints. Another snap, and Emma was tied to the bed in the same way that Regina was only a second ago.

Maleficent stalked across the room, whispering in Emma's ear in the gravelly voice that Emma wouldn't admit turned her on. "I'm going to show you what happens when you play with fire." Mal dragged one of her nails through Emma's slick folds, and Emma involuntarily jumped, already somewhat riled up from before Mal interrupted. "Already so wet for me Savior." She purred.

"Stop calling me that." Emma growled through gritted teeth. She wasn't really in the position to be making demands, but that didn't mean she would go down without a fight.

"Oh, but you like it." Mal whispered. She reached down to the box that had almost been forgotten, and held the tarantula between its second and third legs. "Now Savior," she murmured into her ear, "do you trust me?"

Emma rolled her eyes, but nodded her head, giving Maleficent permission to continue. What she wasn't expecting however, was when Maleficent put Raven down on her stomach, then waved her hand, and what was once one spider was now four. Emma gasped, and Regina got up on her knees, leaning in closer.

"You never did _that_ to me." Regina said, with a tinge of jealousy in her voice.

"I didn't want to kill you little Queen." Mal said, cupping Regina's cheek affectionately. "You were so young and scared back then, you almost passed out when I introduced you to Rhiannon all those years ago." Mal pulled the brunette in for a kiss, one much gentler that the one she gave Emma, but with just as much passion. Their shared pasts, their shared triumphs and heartaches poured into their kiss. It wasn't a battle, but a dance.

They turned their attention back to Emma, Regina eyeing her with a predatory glare. Regina had never topped Emma before, and now she was wondering what she had been missing out on. A spider had made its way to her thigh, one lingered on her abdomen, and the last two circled around her nipples as if they were enchanted to do nothing else. Regina captured Emma's lips in a heated embrace, while Maleficent scratched her nails up Emma's leg, from her ankle to the apex of her thigh, leaving goosebumps in its wake. Emma suppressed a moan as her arousal grew, the mix of sensations driving her wild.

Regina broke off the kiss, and whispered in Emma's ear, "Don't forget my love, don't move," she said before she started peppering kisses down her neck in much the same way that Maleficent had minutes earlier, except when she got to the sensitive area between her neck and shoulder, Regina bit down in the way that she knew Emma loved, and the wanton moan that escaped her lips sounded like success.

Maleficent was still running her nails up and down Emma's legs, and every touch was sending a shot of electricity straight to her core. Emma was finding it increasingly difficult not to move, and she _really_ wasn't trying to get a spider bite on her nipple, or anywhere else for that matter. As if reading her mind, Regina spoke up.

"Mal dear, don't you think we should put the spiders away? Then we can have some real fun, and we can't have Raven here getting hurt."

"Always perceptive little Queen." With a wave of her hand, the four tarantulas were back to being one, and Maleficent scooped it up off of Emma, returning it to its box. "Hmm," the dragon hummed, turning back to Emma, "Where were we?"

The older woman captured one of Emma's nipples in her mouth, swirling her tongue over the sensitive nub. Regina followed suit, taking her other nipple between her lips and sucking. Emma arched her back, hissing as Maleficent bit down. "M-more." Emma rasped out.

With her mouth still on her nipple, Maleficent reached down, and without warning stuck two fingers inside the blonde, causing her to gasp in surprise. Despite her earlier trepidations, Emma had to admit, grudgingly, that Mal was good in bed. Mal looked at Regina, and gestured downwards with her eyes. They both let go of Emma's breasts, and made their way between her legs.

Replacing her fingers with her tongue, Mal made slow, deliberate circles around Emma's clit, while Regina went in with slow strokes. Mal bit down ever-so-slightly, causing Emma's hips to jerk violently. They traded techniques, lavishing Emma's pussy with tongues, lips, and teeth. At a point, Mal and Regina's tongues met, and they ceased their efforts on Emma, turning their attention to each other, kissing for long moments, touching each other in the places that were so familiar, the taste of Emma passing between them. Regina reached forward, running her finger through Mal's arousal, and then proceeded to slowly lick her own finger, really dragging out the moment. "Just as I remember," the Queen hummed, "delicious."

Emma cleared her throat. The two women chuckled, before Mal waved her hands, and Emma was free of her restraints. Rubbing her wrists to regain circulation, Emma sat up, while Regina shoved Mal into a laying position, and crawled up her body, before turning around and positioning herself in a sort of reverse-cowgirl style, and if the whimper-like moans that were coming from Regina were any indication, Mal was doing that thing with her tongue that Regina had always said was taught to her by an old flame.

"Well don't just sit there Emma," Regina purred. Emma didn't have to be told twice. She straddled herself over Maleficent's body, with her ass to Regina. Emma moved her mouth over Maleficent's core, sucking at her, sliding her tongue through her hot wetness. Mal moaned as Emma's tongue dipped inside, swirling teasingly at her entrance before properly sliding into her, fucking her.

Regina had taken Emma's waist, and pulled her closer, licking a slow path from her clit back, before putting two fingers into Emma. She had immediately started grinding back on Regina's fingers, desperate for release. Regina increased her efforts, adding a third finger, and using her thumb to circle Emma's sensitive bud.

As they fell into a rhythm, Regina felt her orgasm building, and her hip movements became more frantic as she was growing wetter, and getting closer, oh, so much closer. Her moans were reverberating through Emma, bringing her tumbling towards the precipice just as quickly.

In a move that could almost be considered acrobatic, Emma reached over Maleficent's thigh, getting two fingers into the dragon, and curling them, hitting Mal's most sensitive area.

With a final moan that bordered on a scream, Regina came first, releasing the tension of the orgasm she had been denied, and all of the teasing leading up to it. Her efforts on Emma hadn't ceased, and as the brunette shuddered, coming down from the high, Emma tumbled over the edge, gasping the brunette's name.

Emma applied increased pressure to Mal's clit, just as her fingers hit her g-spot, and the dragon practically roared, screaming Emma's name as her walls tightened and clenched around Emma's fingers. Maleficent's body writhed under Emma as she slowed her movements, bringing her down gently.

The women collapsed in their post-orgasm haze, with Emma between Regina and Mal, stroking her lover's hair while tracing lazy circles on Mal's stomach. Emma sighed. "We... might have to do this one more time."


End file.
